1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marine hardware and in particular to a tack hook assembly used in sailboats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art means for attaching the tack of a headsail or jibsail to the bow of a sailboat are "D" shackles, snap shackles, and tack hooks. A "D" shackle is difficult to use when the boat is under way because the pin of the "D" shackle must be aligned with the aperture of the stem fitting after inserting the "D" shackle through the tack ring of the sail. This operation requires two hands and represents a safety hazard to the individual performing the task. Occasionally, the pin may be lost, rendering the "D" shackle inoperative until the pin is replaced.
A snap shackle is somewhat easier to use because it can be permanently attached to the stem fitting of the boat. The snap shackle is more expensive than a "D" shackle and also requires the use of both hands. The easiest fitting to employ for this purpose is a tack hook. However, this device does not have a means for positively retaining the sail attached to the stem fitting, and when there is no tension on the halyard, the sail can fall off the hook. To avoid this problem, usually shock cords and the like have been used to hold the sail on the hooks. Again, this requires both hands to attach and release the headsail.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved tack hook assembly for sailboats which overcomes the deficiencies of prior art devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tack hook assembly which enables a headsail to be retained thereon until forcibly removed by lateral movement.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tack hook assembly for attaching two headsails thereto at the same time, and for the attaching or releasing of each sail with only one hand while the boat is under way.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.